Body Freedom
by Titipo
Summary: Deux Hippies, une douche, de l'amour… est-ce que je dois vraiment en dire plus ? Smut 2ppie (mon premier rated M)


**BON ANIVERSAIRE AMARILLA !**

**(Ah ah ! Tu t'y attendais pas, hein ? Imprévisible ! XD)**

**Amarilla fête aujourd'hui son dix-septième printemps, son dix-septième été, son dix-septième autôm... Vous aviez compris ? Ah...**

**Bon, alors, ma tit femme, j'avais prévu de t'offrir un OS... mais je l'ai pas finit dans les temps parce que j'ai subitement été trèèèès inspirée pour écrire ceci... Je m'excuse... mais... euh... je te souhaite quand même un bon aniv' à l'heure ! ^^'**

**Mais revenons à cette histoire de lemon (quatre jours que je suis dessus et que je me documente, fallait que je trouve un moment de courage pour le poster !). Je suis complètement "novice", comme le dirait PsychoDarkMind, et je sais que pas mal d'experts se cachent derrière ces écrans (Je suis sûre que vous vous reconnaissez xD). Donc je sais que j'ai affaire à habitués et expérimentés et, comme je sais que je ne suis pas au niveau (on peut pas l'être du premier coup), j'espère avoir des critiques constructives ;D**

**J'ai essayé d'éviter le côté Uke/Seme qui m'a toujours parut trop cliché et je me suis beaucoup basé sur les sentiments...**

**Puis-je vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ?... Moui !**

**Allez, bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Il ne savait plus vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Entre deux baisers, il percevait quelques flashs de l'essentiel : son arrivée à l'appartement Sommet, l'accueil de chacun, et puis cette phrase de Mathieu « Monte, il est dans la salle de bain ». Il revit ce moment qu'il venait pourtant juste de vivre, ses retrouvailles avec son alter ego et cette étrange idée que celui-ci avait eue de lui demander de se déchausser et de faire de même avant de l'entraîner vers la cabine de douche. Mais il était loin de s'en plaindre. Après tout, le manque de place les obligeait à se rapprocher comme ils n'en avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion.

Ses pensées furent soudainement interrompues lorsque la paire de lunettes de son acolyte gêna lors d'un baiser plus appuyé. Celui-ci s'excusa et la retira immédiatement, dévoilant son magnifique regard couleur azur.

- Peace and Love, man.

- Surtout l'amour, gros… (oui, La Succube, j'ai vu ton dessin ;))

Deux sourires se firent face. La paire de lunette mauve atterrit avec fracas sur le carrelage, lancée à travers la porte de la douche restée ouverte. Une main grimpa le long de sa nuque et une seconde le débarrassa de son bob vert pour lui faciliter le chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux. Le bob clair de son acolyte disparut à son tour mais les deux chapeaux, bien loin d'être jetés, furent soigneusement déposés au pied de la douche par le Hippie de Salut les Geek.

- Maaan...

Prenant cet appel comme un encouragement, il l'embrassa encore tout en retirant délicatement l'écharpe brune qui encerclait son cou. Une fois celui-ci à découvert, il le fixa avidement avant d'y déposer une suite de baisers, jetant la bande de tissus derrière lui.

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux. C'était bon. Tellement bon. Presque trop.

Il apprécia un moment la douce chaleur qui grandissait en lui... avant de ressentir un brusque frisson de panique lorsque son partenaire glissa une main sous son pull, entrant en contact avec son torse.

- Man, non...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais, alors qu'il s'attendait à devoir le répéter plus fort, il sembla suffire à immobiliser son camarade. Celui-ci s'écarta de lui, le sondant de ses yeux si bleus qu'ils lui en feraient perdre la tête.

- Gros... Si ça te gêne, on arrête tout tout de suite.

Il avait l'air inquiet et parfaitement sérieux quant à sa proposition de se stopper là. Tant de self contrôle de la part d'un homme qui un instant plus tôt paraissait si entreprenant, cela voulait dire beaucoup. Le Hippie de Minute Papillon le savait malgré son manque total d'expérience dans ce domaine.

Il avança comme il put, remarquant que son homologue se tassait de plus en plus contre le mur opposé au siens. Son hippie était déçu, il le voyait. Pire encore: il se sentait coupable. Il devait le rassurer, lui montrer que le problème venait de lui. Que, de toute façon, le problème viendrait toujours de lui, puisqu'il était parfait.

- C'est pas ça, man. J'ai envie, j'ai vraiment envie. Mais...

Ses yeux bleus. Encore, toujours. Bon sang qu'il en avait envie, de le déshabiller dans cette cabine de douche, de l'embrasser partout, de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait tout entier.

Mais tout ça impliquait une angoisse, une peur directement née d'une réflexion faite pendant un trip et qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

- Man... Murmura-t-il maladroitement comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret honteux, Si je perds mes vêtements...

Il marqua une pause. Il déglutit. Son homologue attendit patiemment, se contentant de le fixer sans un mot.

Après quelque secondes de silence, il trouva enfin le courage de poursuivre:

- ... je vais ressembler à Kriss.

Son alter ego écarquilla les yeux. Du moins, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Ne supportant plus son regard, il détourna le siens. Il avait honte, honte de gâcher ce moment qui aurait dû être magnifique. Honte de sa faiblesse, aussi.

Car lui n'était pas une personnalité multiple aussi développée.

Car lui n'apparaissait pas dans tous les épisodes et bien moins longtemps.

Car lui n'avait que ses habits pour se différencier des membres de sa famille. Et surtout de son créateur.

Bon sang qu'il en avait envie, de se dévêtir pour coller son corps contre le siens. Mais la simple pensée que son compagnon le regarde et voit Kriss...

Alors il fixa la bonde de la douche, ne sachant plus quoi faire... jusqu'à ce que son acolyte ne place une main sur chacune de ses épaules pour retrouver son attention. Il s'était rapproché et affichait maintenant un sourire doux et quelque peu rêveur.

- J'comprends pas, gros. Pour moi c'est lui qui t'ressemble, pas l'inverse.

Un long silence. Touché, le Hippie de Minute Papillon se rapprocha encore et l'embrassa à son tour. Les yeux fermés, il croisa ses mains derrière la nuque de son partenaire qui fit de même dans son dos. Désormais plein d'assurance, il appuya davantage ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La chaleur était réapparut, il le sentit lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son tour à son cou.

- Gros ?

Il émit un petit bruit, lui faisant signe de continuer tandis qu'il écartait doucement le col de son t-shirt pour sentir son épaule. La respiration de son hippie se fit plus profonde.

- Je peux te prouver que tu es différent de Kriss, murmura-t-il tout près de son oreille

Curieux, il planta un dernier baiser au creux de son cou et s'écarta. Il le découvrit souriant, un peu rouge,... heureux. Et ses yeux... il avait l'impression qu'ils brillaient de plus en plus.

- Regarde, gros.

Son acolyte prit sa main et laissa leurs doigts s'enlacer d'eux même comme s'ils avaient été trop longtemps séparés. Les cinq couples de doigts se serrèrent les uns contre les autres et le Hippie d'SLG les attira bientôt au niveau de leurs yeux.

- Ce sont eux qui te permettent de rouler tes joints, gros, donc ce que je touche là, ce sont tes mains, tes doigts, ton bras. Ils font partie de toi, et pas de lui.

Il ne répondit rien mais sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter à ses mots. Il avait une boule d'émotion dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler, mais après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal. Que pouvait-il répondre après une déclaration comme celle-là ?

- C'est pas l'habit qui fait le hippie, ajouta son homologue avec un petit rire

Pour toute réponse, il retira son pull en le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête (se décoiffant encore davantage au passage) et jeta le vêtement sur le sol de la salle de bain pour ensuite se jeter lui-même sur le t-shirt de son alter ego. Comme celui-ci avait tenté de le faire plus tôt, il glissa ses deux mains entre le tissus et la peau brûlante, les déplaçant à l'aveuglette avant de les redescendre pour tirer sur le t-shirt. Le propriétaire du vêtement se laissa faire paupières closes, sa respiration saccadée trahissant son impatience. Alors que le camé de Minute Papillon avait entrepris de se débarrasser de son pantalon multicolore, son acolyte se réveilla de sa torpeur et l'en empêcha au profit d'un câlin qui les firent tout deux frissonner.

Se retrouver peau contre peau, sentir le cœur de l'autre battre tout contre le siens...

Un autre baiser, un dos qui se courba, et des mains qui descendirent, qui descendirent...

... pour accrocher le tissu et le faire glisser le long des jambes. Opération répétée par le second et les deux pantalons se retrouvèrent jetés hors de la cabine.

Les doigts se faufilèrent partout. Dans les mèches de cheveux, sur la courbe des hanches, des épaules...

- Man, articula-t-il difficilement, je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par "trop frêle", tu m'explique ?

Le Hippie de Salut les Geeks se contenta de sourire et, peut-être inconsciemment, de baisser son regard vers une partie bien précise de l'anatomie de son compagnon, toujours couverte de tissus.

Accompagné d'une pointe d'appréhension, le Hippie de Minute Papillon exauça le souhait silencieux de son camarade et tira lentement l'élastique de son caleçon jusqu'à l'envoyer valser d'un coup de pied. De plus en plus rouge, il s'accroupit pour s'occuper de celui de son hippie, impressionné par la bosse qui le tendait.

C'était lui qui l'excitait comme ça. Lui et seulement lui.

Il déposa un timide baiser sur le caleçon, provoquant chez son propriétaire un long gémissement étouffé, puis le baissa rapidement pour se pencher de nouveau sur sa virilité à présent découverte.

Il en fixa un moment l'extrémité avant de tenter quelques coups de langues anxieux, rapidement remplacés par ses lèvres qu'il fit glisser, léchant et suçotant.

- Grooos...

Frissonnant de désir au gémissement de son compagnon, il déplaça doucement le bout de ses doigts le long de ses hanches et augmenta le rythme. Comme si ça vie en dépendait

- Gros... Je...

Il comprit trop tard la raison de ces halètements quand un flot de liquide se déversa au fond de sa gorge.

Il resta un instant immobile sur le sol, avalant doucement la jouissance de son partenaire, lorsqu'une cascade d'eau glacée lui tomba soudainement dessus. Surpris, il leva la tête en direction de la douche dont son camarade tournait le bouton rouge avant de s'accroupir près de lui.

- Désolé, gros, je me suis agrippé et j'ai pas fait attention où je mettais les mains...

Le souffle encore coupé, se remettant lentement de ses émotions, son alter ego le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire béat aussi gênant que touchant. Ses cheveux prenaient une teinte plus sombre et l'eau désormais chaude coulait le long de son corps, ravivant l'envie du drogué de Minute Papillon de reprendre ses caresses. Un tendre baiser vint brutalement le stopper dans son élan.

Tout de même légèrement frustré par toute cette délicatesse, le Hippie de Minute Papillon pressa sa bouche de manière plus insistante et l'entrouvrit. Sa langue vint titiller les lèvres de son partenaire qui gémit. Pourtant, celui-ci s'éloigna, le bruit caractéristique de leurs bouches se séparant résonnant un instant suivit de celui d'un caleçon trempé balancé à travers la pièce.

- Attends, gros.

La porte de la cabine de douche pivota sur ses gonds. Aussitôt, les bouches se retrouvèrent, le baiser reprit ainsi que le vagabondage des doigts qui semblèrent entreprendre un long périple pour se retrouver. Leurs langues firent connaissance, se reconnurent, dansèrent ensemble au milieu de goûts de sperme et de cannabis. L'eau chaude les enveloppait d'une douce brume qui vint se déposer contre la paroi de plastique, les coupant encore davantage du reste du monde.

Après un moment, ils s'écartèrent de nouveau pour respirer, brutalement rappelés par cet autre besoin vital.

- Gros... mon tour.

L'attention du drogué de Salut les Geeks se porta sur l'entre-jambes de son camarade qui frissonna à la fois d'appréhension et de désir.

- Man, si tu veux pas...

- Je veux, gros, je veux. Lève-toi.

Son partenaire fixa sa virilité et en approcha une main en se léchant les lèvres.

Lèvres qui lui parurent plus gonflées, plus rouges, plus attirantes. Et ces yeux bleus qui n'en finissaient pas de briller...

Avec un profond soupire, il obéit et se mit debout. La caresse des doigts fut lente et douce avant d'accélérer, forçant aussitôt les siens à s'agripper à la jointure des pavés recouvrant les murs.

La chaleur se répandit en lui et il se cambra, gémissant lorsque le jet d'eau brûlante frappa son épaule pour couler le long de son dos. Il sentit une étrange énergie monter en lui tandis que le plaisir devenait plus aigu.

Bon sang... lui aussi allait...

- Man !

Comprenant ce que signifiait ce cri, son homologue le prit en bouche.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres pourtant bien écartées. Dans un énième gémissement, il se libéra dans la bouche de son partenaire qui lui aussi avala, lui provoquant un dernier frisson de plaisir.

Il ne pensait plus, ne faisait même plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait encore sentir était son rythme cardiaque qui battait près de ses oreilles et une sensation de vertige qui le poussait à s'asseoir.

Des bras l'enlacèrent et il revint doucement à lui. Il avait décollé, comme dans un trip. Mais un trip partagé. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait pied, il raconta la première bêtise venue dans cet océan d'allégresse :

- Man, j'ai vu la lumière blanche. J'suis sûr que c'était le paradis...

Son camarade sourit. De doux frottements sur ses épaules se firent sentir accompagnées d'une impression de froid. Une odeur de fleurs chatouilla ses narines et il sourit à son tour en comprenant ce que son alter ego avait en tête.

- Le Palmolive c'est capitaliste, man.

Un petit rire lui répondit.

- Gros, c'est de l'Ushuaia bio. Et puis, on peut faire une exception.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Repérant la bouteille de gel douche encore ouverte près de lui, il s'en saisit et versa une bonne quantité de la froide mixture au creux de sa paume. Il se mit à son tour à savonner ses bras, ses épaules, son dos, tout en profitant de ces mêmes caresses. L'eau qui coulait toujours balaya bien vite la mousse blanche qui les recouvra, ne laissant qu'un doux parfum qu'ils partageaient désormais.

L'odeur, la chaleur, sa récente extase, tout donna envie au Hippie de Minute Papillon de se laisser aller au sommeil, mais alors que ses paupières se fermaient, une main le tira de sa somnolence et l'eau cessa brusquement de l'envelopper.

- Faut pas pioncer là, gros.

Avec un hochement de tête approximatif, il se laissa trainer hors de la cabine. Tout l'appelait à s'assoupir, raison pour laquelle il sentit à peine la serviette sèche qui fut déposée sur ses épaules ni n'entendit son camarade ramasser les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Il distingua à travers ses cils la forme de son acolyte enfilant son jean à la va-vite. Il aurait pu s'endormir debout si un bras autour de ses épaules ne l'avait pas guidé vers la porte qui poussa un cliquetis indiquant qu'elle se déverrouillait.

- Viens dans ma chambre, gros.

Les yeux mi-clos, il se laissa faire, ses pieds avançant d'eux même dans le couloir quand les cliquetis d'une porte puis d'un interrupteur attirèrent vaguement son attention. Le bras autour de son épaule l'accompagna près d'un lit dans lequel il se glissa instinctivement, soupirant d'aise lorsqu'il retrouva la chaleur qui l'avait quitté depuis que l'eau ne coulait plus.

Quelque secondes d'immobilité à peine, et encore cette irrésistible envie de dormir. Dans un dernier effort, sa main chercha parmi les draps.

- Man ?

Une autre serra la sienne.

- J'suis là, gros.

Il sourit. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et sa respiration se fit plus régulière.

- Je t'aime, man.

Le Hippie de Salut les Geek, qui tentait vainement d'enfiler son bob d'une main, se figea.

Oubliant son chapeau sur ses genoux, il fixa le mur face à lui. Il avait chaud aux joues, encore, même après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Il se retourna et découvrit que la réponse qui lui brûlait les lèvres viendrait un peu tard : son amant dormait.

Son amant...

Un peu noyé par cette déclaration, il abandonna sa main avec douceur pour se préparer distraitement à allumer un joint. Mais, alors que la flamme de son briquet n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du papier, il l'éloigna.

Il voulait que l'odeur de fleurs reste encore un peu.

Alors, abandonnant son matériel sur sa table de chevet et leurs vêtements au pied du lit, il se glissa à son tour sous les draps et éteignit la lumière.

Il ne laissa ses yeux se fermer que lorsque sa main enlaça de nouveau celle de son hippie.

Même allongé tout près de lui, n'étant physiquement reliés que par leurs doigts, il jurerait pouvoir entendre son cœur battre en harmonie avec le siens.

- Je t'aime aussi, gros, murmura-t-il à son tour du bout des lèvres avant de sombrer dans le sommeil

* * *

**... un ptit avis ?**


End file.
